


Krusie opera

by Memesinlord



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Music, Operas, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: Late submission for the topic 'Sing' for 1 hour Krusie. Inside Susie learns how to sing in German, specifically Erlkonig.Song can be found here.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JS91p-vmSf0
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Krusie opera

“So what type of music do you like Susie?” Kris asked his friend nonchalantly as they were spending a lazy afternoon at the lake. 

“Uh…” Susie responded, her eyes darting away from his while her hand scratched the back of her neck. “It’s… sorta embarrassing.” she said as a blush slowly sprouted on her cheeks.

“I uh... well. It’s not  _ tough _ or  _ cool _ , but I actually like classical music.” She said, returning her eyes to the human’s face.

“Really?” Kris questioned, surprise and fervent excitement in his voice. 

“Yeah?” 

“Follow me!” Kris said, gripping her clawed hand without hesitation and started to drag her into town.    
“Uh.Kri-... Nevermind.” the enthralled dragon said as she let the much smaller human guide her to wherever he wanted to go. A small note in the back of her head reminded her that he was currently holding her hand, an unfamiliar sensation, although she had to admit, it felt rather nice. 

Sadly, Kris let go as he pushed open the door to the…

“Why are we at the hospital?” The dragon asked, craning her neck around the interior, trying to determine what reason her human companion might have had in bringing her here. The human, that was practically rushing to a corner of the reception, giving narry but a small wave of greeting to the receptionist that was… gazing with amusement? Kris always had a problem telling, what with her being mostly teeth.

Kris sat down in front of the piano, and turned his gaze back to Susie, and he waved her over.

“Hmm? Oh! Is that a motherf--- Is that a piano?” Susie said, her interest peaked.

“Yup. Even though it’s missing most of the good keys.” Kris said, a smirk of pride and anticipation slowly creeping onto his face. 

“You play the piano?” The dragon said, her shocked gaze resting on the human.   
Kris’ response was a grin as he turned around, and started to play.

It started rapidly, Kris repeatedly pressing on the same note over and over. Occasionally there was a flourish of his other hand, and a set of notes joined the backdrop note. Soon, it became lighter, less abrasive, the pattern still there. But it was more varied, then Kris started to hum.

Susie stared slack jawed as Kris’s hums became interwoven with the music, giving form to a song, the only definite words came when Kris unconsciously opened his mouth and very softly spoke along the words. Even Susie’s usually good hearing couldn’t discern a word… well she could hear something but nothing was recognizable… wait...

“German?” Susie softly said in an exhale, surprise layering on her shock. Soon however, Kris’ muscle memory took over, allowing him to pay more attention to his hums. He returned to the wordless song. Soon, his song finished. With the notes slowly dropping out. Kris turned his head nervously to his friend, and asked.

“So… what did ya think?”

_ ‘I’m in love with his music’ _ is what Susie thought, but she let the silence draw out a bit longer.

.

.

.   
“THAT WAS AMAZING!” Susie shouted as she picked Kris up, laughing. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me that you could do that before?!”

Kris face turned beet red as he let out a few sheepish chuckles.

“Was that German as well?”

His already beet red face seemed to impossibly turn a few more shades red as he explained.

“Yeah… It’s called Erlenkönig. A famous old German song. As to why I know it… well. My mother forbid a lot of more modern music. So I got stuck with listening to classical music when I was a kid… and I guess I just sorta got hooked…”

“Hahahahaha, nerdy mama’s boy.” Susie mirthfully teased as she ruffled his hair, still holding him in the air.

“Uh.. Susie?” Kris said, taking note of how close Susie’s snout is to his face.   
“Yeah?”   
“Can you set me down?”

“Oh uh… yeah.” Susie said blushing.

As he settled back onto his feet, an awkward silence formed between the two. Settling for an uncomfortable amount of time as they repeated what just happened in their heads. Kris eventually spoke up, breaking the silence.   
“So… uh… Do you play anything Susie?”

“What? Oh, uh. Not really.” 

“That’s a shame.”

“Heh yeah…” Susie mumbled as a plan slowly took form in her mind.

  
  


The sound of a crackling fireplace echoed throughout the room. Filling it’s occupant with a sense of comfort, and a very real sense of warmth. Ralsei was leaning back in a cushioned chair, humming a merry song as he slowly worked his way through a book. He reached to turn the page, but was interrupted by a loud knocking coming from the castle gate.

“Oh! I wonder who that could be.” The dark prince said to himself as he put a bookmark into his book and set it aside, before strolling to meet whoever the visitor was. “Probably Lancer, coming to try and cause some havoc” Ralsei wondered aloud with a chuckle. He opened the hefty door, revealing the guest.   
  


“Susie! It’s nice to see you!” Ralsei said merrily as he put his two paws together. 

“Heh, yeah. Nice to see you too toothpaste boy.” The pink dragon greeted with a grin. 

  
“Hmm, where’s Kris? You two usually visit together.” The fluffy boy said, craning his neck around the courtyard.    
  
“Uh…” Susie started, scratching her neck in embarrassment and nervousness. “I came alone. I want to ask for a favor?”

Ralsei took a moment to collect his thoughts, this was very unusual. Susie was not one to ask for help, and the way she appeared to be nervous meant that it was a fairly big deal. This combined with her natural rambunctious nature put Ralsei on edge, for fear that she had gotten in some sort of trouble.

“Oh! Alright. What’s the favor?” He asked, managing to hide nearly all of his nervousness, but still a hint of it crept through. 

  
“Can you teach me to sing?” The dragon brute asked meekly, her gaze locked onto the ground, a nervous blush spreading on her cheeks.

“Pardon?” Ralsei asked after a moment, dumbfounded.

“Ah… Uhm… Kris… uh… Kris can play the piano, and I want to sing a song with that. But I don’t know how to sing, and I remembered that you sang during our adventure a couple of times, so I wanted to ask you for help.”

“Oh! Of course Susie! That’s a very sweet thing to do for Kris!” Ralsei said joyously, before he asked embarrassed. “But uh… what’s a ‘piano’?”

.

.

.

As Susie pocketed her phone after having Ralsei listen to the song that Kris had played, a version with lyrics. He spoke his thoughts.

“So to start. You have a deep voice, well suited for the song you want to learn. It will… probably take a while for you to learn it. But don’t worry! I’ll be here to support you, and when Lancer comes by he’ll probably love to help out! To start, let’s get some vocal exercises done, let's start with you talking ‘from the chest’. Do you know how to do that?”

.

.

.

“No, higher!”

.

.

.

“More forceful!”

.

.

.

“More balanced!”

.

.

.

“Keep it steady!”

.

.

.

“Don’t mumble it!”

.

.

.

“Louder!”

.

.

.

Susie was surprised how exhausted and out of breath she was becoming, and without much in the way of results either. She sighed as she straightened back, cracking her back with her palms.    
“You’ve made good progress so far. Why don’t you take a break? We can pick this up tomorrow if you like.” Ralsei offered.

“No!” Susie said with surprising force. Feeling a sense of urgency in her chest. “Erm. I want to work really hard on it, and not stop. Y’know?” Susie said with a nervous grin. Ralsei smiled and stared at her with a knowing gaze. Before saying. “Alright. Let’s get back to it. We should probably start on the actual song you want to learn. Can you pull up the lyrics?”

.

.

.

A few weeks pass, Ralsei finally gave Susie the O.K. To singing it, albeit with the lyrics pulled up on her phone. However, as Susie learned how to sing, Kris had become nervous. To him, it seemed like Susie was avoiding him. Not wanting to hang out after school, claiming she had things to do. A excuse that he could understand for a couple of days, a week even. But for this long? Thoughts started to creep up in his mind and heart. However, he was pleasantly surprised, and confused, when one day after school. Susie gripped him by the shoulder and told him “Hey Kris! Can you play that song on the piano again?”

Kris smiled, albeit fairly forced, and led Susie to the hospital. The silence between the two only served to put him more on edge. Soon, he sat down in front of the piano. Took a deep breath, set his fingers up, and glanced at Susie.

  
She was on her phone.

  
  


Kris was confused. If you wanted to listen to a song, why would she be on her phone? It didn’t seem like she was recording it. In fact she seemed to be reading something. He sighed and turned around. His heart feeling tired and… defeated. He set his fingers upon the notes, and started to play. As he slowly built up to the beginning of the lyrics, and prepared his throat to hum. Just as he reached it, he was interrupted.

“Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?” Susie sang along to the notes. In a voice Kris had never heard her use before. To him it sounded… heavenly. His head turned around, staring slack-jawed at the dragoness. Her eyes fixed on her phone as his muscle memory continued to play the song.

“Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind”

He continued to play. She continued to sing. Him staring at her, her staring at her phone. Both blushing furiously. Her voice shifting with the characters. A low, firm voice, with the father. A higher, raspy voice for the child. Kris continued excitedly, waiting to hear her voice for the woodland spirit. 

"Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir!

Gar schöne Spiele spiel' ich mit dir”

Kris’ heart skipped a beat. His mind becoming empty. Only listening to her voice as he continued to play. The near ethereal voice, the way she somehow made them dance around his head. Kris’ mind only spoke one string of words in response.    
  
_ ‘I’m in love with her voice.’ _

  
The two continued. The echoes of the piano and the dragon’s voice intertwining. Flowing throughout the room and hospital. The song flowed, and soon, it ended. Leaving the two speechless teens, and one thoroughly entertained receptionist.

“So…” Susie said, deciding to break the silence. “I learned how to sing.”   
“Learned? Hah. You mastered it.” Kris said smoothly, causing a bright blush to grow on her features.    
“Oh shut it freak… anyways… What’s the song even about?” She asked, grasping for straws of conversation to steer away from the embarrassment of hearing him compliment her. 

“...It’s about a father and son riding home on a horse, where the son is being hunted by a woodland spirit, he pleads with the father to help him but the father doesn’t believe him. The spirit invites the son to his home, and after the son refuses, the spirit kills him just as the father and son arrive at their home.” Kris rambled, a glint in his eyes.

“I.. uh…” Susie said, processing the story. “That’s pretty damn cool.”

“You’re pretty cool for learning how to sing it.”   
“You’re cool for playing it.”


End file.
